Hope You'll Always be Mine (Sequel of Mine)
by helloannyeongg
Summary: Seharusnya di usia kandungan yang sudah membesar dan menunggu waktu kelahiran, sosok suami selalu ada disamping istri dan selalu memberi perhatian lebih. Namun tidak dengan Luhan. Sosok Sehun, sang suami tiba-tiba menghilang dari sisinya. Lalu dimanakah Sehun berada? Hope You'll Always be Mine Sequel of Mine Warning: GS, OOC, TYPO(s) Rated : T Main Cast: HunHan RnR juseyo


Hope You'll Always be Mine (Sequel of Mine)

Title : Hope You'll Always be Mine

Writer : Helloannyeongg

Genre : Drama, Romance, Family

Rated : T

Main Cast : HunHan ( Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan)

Other Casts : Exo members and other SM artists

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orangtua, dan Tuhan. Author cuma memakai mereka sementara sebagai Cast di FF abal-abal author ini.

Warning : GS, TYPO(S), OOC dan Bahasa pun tidak baku.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan kejadian mungkin ini hanya sebuah kebetulan. Cerita ini milik SAYA. Penulis cerita ini adalah SAYA. Ide dalam menulis berasal dari ide SAYA. Please don't be a PLAGIATOR!

::::::::::::::: *Helloannyeongg present* :::::::::::::::

Seharusnya di usia kandungan yang sudah membesar dan menunggu waktu kelahiran, sosok suami selalu ada disamping istri dan selalu memberi perhatian lebih. Namun tidak dengan Luhan. Sosok Sehun, sang suami tiba-tiba menghilang dari sisinya. Lalu dimanakah Sehun berada?  
.

*Helloannyeongg*

Usia kandungan Luhan sudah memasuki bulan ke 5. Sehun dan Luhan sangat antusias menunggu kelahiran anak yang mereka tunggu-tunggu itu. Terlebih appa dan eomma mereka. Sangat tidak sabar melihat cucu pertama mereka lahir ke dunia. Hari ini Sehun sedang libur ke kantor maupun kuliah dan hari ini ia sengaja mengajak Luhan untuk berpiknik. Ia ingin memiliki waktu senggang berdua yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan karena kesibukan yang dialami Sehun. Sehun sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan.

"Hannie apa kau sudah siap? Wow neomu yeppeo chagi~" puji Sehun saat melihat Luhan yang sudah terlihat rapi. Selama hamil ini Luhan jadi tampak sering merias diri. Padahal dulu Luhan itu sangat cuek dengan penampilannya dan sangat benci untuk berdandan. Hari ini Luhan menggunakan dress bercorak bunga-bunga yang dilengkapi dengan cardigan berwarna pink membuat Luhan tampak sangat manis.

"Gomawo Hunnie..." ucap Luhan malu-malu.

"Nah kajja kita pergi sekarang." Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan sementara tangan kirinya sudah membawa sebuah keranjang piknik yang telah ia siapkan.

"Hunnie kau membawa apa saja?" Luhan merasa penasaran dengan apa yang Sehun bawa.

"Tentu saja bekal untuk piknik kita. Tenanglah aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya." Kini Sehun dan Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Nah kajja kita berangkat!"

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Mereka saling mengobrol dan tertawa bersama sampai ada sebuah mobil yang berlawanan arah dari mereka terlihat oleng dan menabrak mobil mereka cukup keras. Kecelakaan pun terjadi. Sehun membanting stir ke kiri hingga menabrak sebuah papan reklame yang cukup besar. Luhan dan Sehun tidak sadarkan diri dan mereka segera dibawa ke rumah sakit.

In the hospital...

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan anak, menantu serta cucu mereka. Sekarang ini Sehun sedang menjalani operasi karena mengalami gegar otak sementara Luhan sudah dimasukkan ke ruang rawat namun masih belum sadarkan diri karena benturan yang cukup keras di kepalanya. Beruntunglah anak di dalam kandungan Luhan juga baik-baik saja. Mobil yang menabrak mereka itu di perkiraan mengalami rem blong sehingga arah kendalinya tidak teratur hingga menabrak mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sehun. Dan pengendara mobil itu tewas seketika di tempat kejadian.

CKLEK

"Dok bagaimana keadaan anak kami?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada seorang dokter berjas hijau yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Kami sudah berupaya keras namun sayang sepertinya anak bapak dan ibu mengalami koma." Ucap dokter itu sedikit putus asa.

"Koma, dok? Sampai berapa lama?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak dapat membendung air matanya.

"Saya belum bisa memastikannya sampai kapan ia bisa siuman. Sekarang ia bisa dipindahkan di ruang rawat. Permisi."

Dokter itu dan beberapa perawat mulai membawa Sehun masuk ke ruang rawat. Banyak perban yang melilit sekujur kepala Sehun. Di hidung Sehun juga sudah terpasang selang oksigen dan dipergelangan tangan kanannya juga terdapat selang infusan. Sungmin tidak kuasa melihat kondisi anaknya kini. Kyuhyun mulai menenangkan keadaan istrinya yang masih syok dan sedih.

SKIP

Hangeng dan Heechul yang mendengar kabar kecelakaan yang melibatkan anak serta menantunya pun segera memutuskan untuk datang ke Seoul. Mereka rela meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka di China demi mengetahui keadaan anak serta menantunya itu. Hangeng sudah memesan 2 tiket penerbangan ke Seoul. Dan kini mereka sudah berada dibandara dan siap untuk terbang ke Seoul.

"Yeobo bagaiman keadaan anak kita, Lulu? Lalu Sehun? Dan cucu kita? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan mereka." Ucap Heechul sambil berurai air mata.

"Aku juga belum tahu. Kita berdoa saja semoga mereka semua baik-baik saja. Kau tenanglah." Hangeng memeluk tubuh sang istri demi menenangkannya.

'Kepada para penumpang pesawat XO365 dengan tujuan Seoul diharapkan memasuki pesawat segera karena sebentar lagi pesawat akan take off. Sekali lagi...'

Hangeng dan Heechul segera bersiap-siap. Mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di Seoul.

SKIP

Keadaan Sungmin sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Ia sudah bisa menerima keadaan ini semua. Sekarang ia berada di ruang rawat Luhan. Sedangkan sang suami berada di ruang rawat sebelah tepatnya di ruang rawat Sehun. Kyuhyun tidak mengijinkan duku istrinya masuk ke ruang rawat Sehun. Ia takut sang istri bisa saja pingsan karena syok. Luhan masih terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Di kepalanya juga terdpaat perban karena kepala Luhan juga mengalami luka benturan yang cukup keras. Ruangan itu terdengar sangat hening sebelum ada Baekhyun dan D.O yang datang.

"Selamat siang ahjumma." Ucap Baekhyun dan D.O

"Ne. Selamat siang. Mari silakan duduk disini." Sungmin mempersilakan kedua sahabat Luhan itu duduk di sofa.

"Terima kasih ahjumma. Lalu bagaimana keadaan Lulu? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" Tanya D.O khawatir.

"Dokter bilang keadaannya baik-baik saja. Ia hanya mengalami sedikit luka benturan di kepalanya. Dan ia masih belum siuman." Jelas Sungmin.

"Lalu bagaimana bayinya? Tidak terjadi apa-apa kan ahjumma? Dan Sehun?" Kini Baekhyun yang mulai bertanya.

"Ne. Bayi mereka selamat. Dan Sehun... Dia... Dia mengalami koma." Ucap Sungmin lemas.

"Mianhae ahjumma..." Baekhyun jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa. Kalian bisa menemani Luhan sebentar? Ahjumma ingin melihat Sehun dulu di sebelah." Sungmin pun permisi. Ia sangat ingin melihat keadaan anaknya.

BLAM

"Hay Lu. Kami datang." Ucap Baekhyun dan D.O sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Lu cepat sembuh ya. Kita bisa bercerita-cerita lagi nanti. Kita juga bisa jalan-jalan lagi. Oh iya Insoo juga sudah kangen ingin melihatmu." Ucap D.O

"Ne. Kita bisa berbelanja perlengkapan bayi lagi sama-sama." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah membesar. Kini usia kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ke 7.

"Sehunnie... Hunnie..." igau Luhan membuat Baekhyun dan D.O sedikit terkejut.

"D.O-ya panggilkan dokter sekarang!" Dan D.O pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

TAP TAP TAP

Seorang dokter berjas putih serta seorang perawat memasuki ruang rawat Luhan. Mereka segera memeriksa keadaan Luhan.

"Kesadarannya sudah mulai meningkat. Mungkin sebentat lagi ia akan segera siuman. Namun jika ia siuman jangan terlalu banyak diajak bicara ya. Dan jangan membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat pikirannya terbebani." Jelas dokter itu.

"Baik dok. Terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun dan D.O bersamaan saat dokter dan perawat itu beranjak pergi.

"Baek sepertinya kita jangan memberitahukan dulu keadaan Sehun yang sebenarnya. Dengar kata dokter tadi. Kasihan ya Lulu..." D.O memandang Luhan dengan tatapan kasihan.

"D.O biarpun begitu, Lulu tetap tidak suka dikasihani. Kita harus bersikap biasa di depannya ya." Saran Baekhyun.

"Iya Baek. Aku tahu."

SKIP

Hangeng dan Heechul akhirnya tiba di bandara Incheon. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam taksi yang ada. Mereka nampak terburu-buru ingin segera sampai ke rumah sakit tempat Sehun dan Luhan dirawat.

"Maaf. Dimana ruang rawat pasien bernama Oh Luhan dan Oh Sehun?" Tanya Hangeng kepada seorang perawat di meja receptionist.

"Pasien bernama Oh Luhan dirawat di ruang nomor 365 dan pasien bernama Oh Sehun dirawat di ruang nomor 366 di lantai keempat." Jelas perawat itu.

"Kamsahamnida..." ucap Hangeng dan kemudian bersama sang istri segera masuk ke dalam lift.

Tringg

Pintu Lift pun terbuka. Hangeng dan Heechul segera mencari ruangan yang dimaksud oleh perawat tadi. Dan akhirnya mereka menemukan ruangan yang mereka cari.

CKLEK

Heechul membuka pintu ruangan bernomor 365 dengan tangan bergetar. Ia sangat takut dan khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya, Luhan. Hangeng yang berada di belakangnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Saat ia masuk, ia melihat 2 orang yeoja yang setia menemani Luhan.

"Annyeonghasaeyo ajushi dan ahjumma..." ucap Baekhyun dan D.O bersamaan.

"Baekhyun? Kau disini? Omona! Perutmu sudah terlihat membesar sekali."

"Ne, ahjumma. Kandunganku sudah memasuki bulan ke 7." Jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Chukkae. Lalu bagaimana keadaan Lulu dan bayinya?" Heechul menatap Luhan yang masih belum sadar dengan tatapan sendu.

"Keadaan mereka berdua baik-baik saja kok. Luhan hanya mengalami sedikit benturan yang tidak terlalu parah di kepalanya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Apa keadaannya juga baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Hmm Sehun... Ia koma ajushi." Jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Ya Tuhan! Benarkah? Aku akan melihat keadaannya sebentar. Kau disini saja ya." Ucap Hangeng yang diangguki istrinya.

"Engg Sehunnie... Hunnie..." igau Luhan lagi. Jari-jari tangannya sudah mulai bergerak perlahan. Matanya sedikit demi sedikit juga sudah mulai terbuka.

"Lu? Lulu? Kau sudah sadar?" Heechul merasa sedikit lega melihat anaknya yang sudah siuman.

"Eomma? Sehunnie... Dimana Sehunnie?" Luhan mencari-cari Sehun.

"Sehun baik-baik saja, Lu." Ucap Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

"Dimana Se- ahh kepalaku..." Luhan memegangi kepalanya yang sakit saat ia mencoba untuk bangun.

"Lu jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Tidurlah."

"Tapi eom- ahh sakit..." rintih Luhan lagi.

"Tidurlah, Lu. Eomma akan panggilkan dokter dulu, ne?" Heechul segera keliar berniat memanggil dokter.

"Baek... Dimana Sehun? Apa dia ahh baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan sambil menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Ne. Sehun baik-baik saja kok, Lu. Kau tenanglah... Jangan banyak bergerak..." D.O mulai memperingatkan Luhan lagi.

TAP TAP TAP

Seorang dokter dan perawat kembali datang ke ruangan Luhan. Dokter itu meminta suntikan dan obat pengurang rasa sakit kepada perawat. Suntikan pengurang rasa sakit untuk Luhan yang sedang merasa kesakitan. Setelah dokter menyuntikan obat itu perlahan-lahan Luhan sudah tidak merasa kesakitan lagi.

"Sebaiknya nyonya harus banyak istirahat dan jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu ya." Saran dokter itu.

"Baik dok. Terima kasih." Dan dokter serta perawat itu pun kembali keluar.

SKIP

Hangeng melihat keadaan menantunya yang cukup terlihat menyedihkan. Ia melihat Sehun yang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ada selang oksigen, selang infusan bahkan alat pendetak jantung. Kepala Sehun juga diperban oleh dokter. Mungkin karena luka dikepalanya cukup parah.

"Jadi Sehun benar-benar koma?" Tanya Hangeng kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Dokter bilang seperti itu dan dokter juga tidak bisa mengira sampai kapan Sehun akan koma." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan wajah lesu.

"Aku turut sedih mendengarnya."

"Lalu bagaimana Luhan? Apa ia sudah siuman?" Tanya Kyuhyun bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hee bilang barusan Luhan sudah sadar. Dan ia mencari-cari Sehun."

"Lebih baik jangan sampai Luhan mengetahui jika keadaan Sehun sekarang seperti ini. Kita tidak ingin kan keadaan Luhan memburuk jika mengetahui ini?"

"Ne. Mungkin lebih baik begitu. Kita tunggu sampai keadaan Luhan sudah lebih baik." Hangeng menyetujui yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

*Helloannyeongg*

Sudah seminggu lamanya Luhan di rawat di rumah sakit. Dan dalam seminggu ini pula Luhan selalu menanyakan keberadaan Sehun. Kedua orangtuanya dan kedua mertuanya memang telah sepakat menutupi keadaan Sehun yang koma dari Luhan. Mereka tidak ingin membebani pikiran Luhan apalagi keadaan Luhan juga sedang mengandung seperti ini. Tidak baik jika seseorang yang hamil memikirkan sesuatu yang kurang baik.

"Eomma... Kenala setiap aku menanyakan keadaan Sehun eomma selalu bilang keadaannya baik-baik saja. Tapi dimana Sehun sekarang eomma? Kenapa dia tidak pernah disini? Tidak pernah menemani Lulu?" Tanya Luhan kepada Heechul sang eomma yang sedang sibuk memotong buah untuk Luhan.

"Sehun sedang sibuk Lu. Tapi setiap malam saat kau tertidur ia selalu ada disini kok. Namun ia pergi sebelum kau terbangun makanya kau tidak pernah tahu ada Sehun disini." Heechul mulai mencari-cari alasan.

"Jeongmal? Benarkah? Sesibuk itukah dia?" Luhan tampak ragu.

"Ne. Sehun sedang bekerja keras demi anak kalian yang sebentar lagi akan lahir. Sudah ini kau makanlah." Heechul memberikan sepotong buah apel kepada Luhan.

-Apakah benar Sehun baik-baik saja? Saat kecelakaan itu aku masih sempat merasakan Sehun memeluk tubuhku meski sudah terluka parah. Ia tersenyum sambil berkata 'Aku selalu bersamamu, Lu. Saranghae' sebelum akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaran. Aku merasakan ada keganjalan disini. Ada yang eomma dan appa tutupi dariku.- batin Luhan.

SKIP

Siang ini Luhan terlihat sendirian di ruangannya. Eomma dan appanya harus segera kembali ke China karena ada suatu masalah. Sedangkan Kyu appa dan Umin eomma sedang pergi makan siang. Luhan nampak sangat bosan. Berulang kali ia menekan-nekan tombol di remote TV untuk mengganti saluran. Namun semuanya tidak ada yang menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Haa sepertinya berjalan-jalan sebentar diluar tidak buruk. Aegi kau mau kan jalan-jalan bersama eomma?" Luhan mengelus perutnya yang sudah membesar kemudian turun dari tempat tidur itu dan membawa selang infusan keluar dari ruangannya.

Luhan berjalan perlahan di koridor rumah sakit. Ia melihat ada beberapa pasien anak-anak yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Saat ia melewati suatu ruangan, ia merasakan dadanya sesak. Hatinya seolah mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

DEG

"Ada apa Lu? Dan siapa ya yang dirawat di ruangan ini?" Tangan Luhan sudah tergantung di depan knop pintu ruangan bernomor 366.

"Lu? Sedang apa kau disini?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Luhan dan mengurungkan niat Luhan untuk melihat pasien diruangan bernomor 366.

"Appa? Eomma? Kalian sudah kembali?" Luhan jadi salah tingkah.

"Lu kau harus banyak-banyak istirahat. Jangan berkeliaran seperti ini. Kajja kita masuk ke ruanganmu." Sungmin mulai menuntun Luhan masuk kembali ke ruangannya diikuti oleh Kyuhyun di belakang mereka.

"Eomma... Appa... Apa kalian mengenal siapa pasien yang dirawat di ruangan sebelah? Ruangan nomor 366 itu." Tanya Luhan penasaran.

DEG

Beberapa detik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling bertatapan. Mereka mulai merasa tegang dan sedikit bingung jawaban apa yang akan mereka berikan pada Luhan.

"Hmm kami juga tidak terlalu tahu. Sudahlah nah ini kau makanlah." Sungmin memberikan semangkuk bubur sebagai makan siang Luhan.

"Aku tidak lapar, eomma."

"Tapi Lu kau harus makan walau hanya sedikit agar kau cepat sembuh." Bujuk Sungmin.

"Ne, baiklah..." Luhan mulai memakan buburnya perlahan-lahan.

SKIP

"Yeobo bagaimana ini? Sepertinya Luhan sudah mulai penasaran. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sungmin tampak panik.

"Stt pelankan suaramu. Kau mau membuat Luhan terbangun? Sudahlah kita tenang saja. Aku pikir rasa penasaran Luhan hanya sementara saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kyuhyun mulai menenangkan Sungmin.

"Yeobeo tapi bagaimana jika..."

"Eomma, appa apa ada yang eomma dan appa sembunyikan dariku?" Luhan memotong perkataan Sungmin. Ia memang belum tertidur tadi saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mulai mengobrol.

"Ahh tidak Lu. Apa yang harus kami sembunyikan?" Jawab Kyuhyun tenang.

"Lu sudahlah kau tidur saja... Istirahatlah..." Luhan pun mulai memejamkan matanya kembali. Hatinya memang masih sedikit penasaran namun ia juga tidak mau berdebat dengan kedua mertuanya itu.

"Yeobo kita bicarakan ini diluar saja." Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara di luar.

CKLEK

"Haa hampir saja ketahuan." Sungmin merasa sedikit lega. Hampir saja ketahuan oleh Luhan.

"Ne. Sudahlah jangan terlalu panik. Tenang saja. Dan aku rasa jika Luhan tahu pun, ia pasti bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Seberapa lama kita menutupi semua inipun, Luhan pasti akan tahu juga nantinya."

"Tapi aku tidak yakin... Bagaimana jika Luhan..."

"Jangan berpikiran buruk terus. Sudahlah kita serahkan semuanya pada Tuhan. Jika memang sudah saatnya Luhan harus tahu, pasti nanti ia juga akan tahu sendiri."

"Ne. Aku setuju."

"Sudahlah kajja kita lihat keadaan Sehun apakah ada perkembangan." Kyuhyun mengajak sang istri masuk ke ruanh rawat anak mereka, Sehun.

*Helloannyeongg*

Hari ini Luhan sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjemput Luhan pulang dari rumah sakit. Mereka membawa Luhan pulang ke rumah mereka bukan ke rumah yang biasa ditempati Luhan-Sehun.

"Nah kita sudah sampai. Istirahatlah Lu. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak." Ucap Sungmin sambil membawa tas Luhan masuk ke kamar Luhan.

"Gomawo eomma..." Luhan membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

-Masih seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah.- batin Luhan sambil melihat sekeliling kamar itu.

Luhan melihat kearah nakas. Ia melihat beberapa buku dongeng yang sering dibacakan oleh Sehun dulu. Luhan mengambil buku-buku itu sambil tersenyum.

"Hunnie bogoshipoyo... Kau dimana?" Luhan memeluk buku yang dipegangnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat murung. Ia merada sangat hampa. Ia merindukan kehadiran Sehun disisinya.

Luhan meletakkan kembali buku-buku itu. Dan matanya kini tertuju pada figura yang ia lihat di nakas itu. Sebuah foto Luhan dan Sehun yang diambil saat kelulusan Luhan. Luhan mengelus figura itu sambil tersenyum dan mencium figura itu.

"Hunnie bogosiphoyo~" ucap Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

SKIP

Luhan terlihat sedang berada di sebuah rumah sakit. Luhan nampak sangat bingung. Kenapa ia bisa berada di dalam rumah sakit itu lagi. Ia berjalan di sebuah koridor rumah sakit yang sangat sepi. Tiba-tiba kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Ruangan bernomor 366. Dada Luhan tiba-tiba berdetak semakin cepat. Rasa penasaran di dalam hatinya mulai timbul kembali. Satu tangannya sudah mencoba membuka kenop pintu itu.

CKLEK

Dengan perlahan-lahan Luhan mulai membuka pintu. Langkah kakinya dibuat agar tidak terdengar. Luhan memandang sekeliling ruangan itu. Tepat diujung ruangan itu Luhan melihat seseorang yang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai selang infus selang oksigen dan sebagainya di tubuh orang itu. Kepalanya pun diperban hingga membuat wajahnya hampir tidak terlihat. Luhan berjalan mendekatinya. Semakin ia berjalan mendekat, dadanya semakin terada sesak. Kini Luhan sudah tepat berada di samping tempat tidur itu. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yanh dilihatnya.

"S-Sehunnie?"

"SEHUNNIEEEEE" teriak Luhan dan segera terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dan nafasnya sedikit terengah.

"Luhan? Ada apa?" Sungmin nampak sangat khawatir saat mendengar teriakan Luhan.

"A-aku habis bermimpi. Sehun... Sehun ada di rumah sakit. Eomma apa Sehun baik-baik saja?" Mata Luhan tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kau mau tahu dimana Sehun sekarang, Lu?" Ucap Sungmin membuat Luhan tampak sangat penasaran.

"Ne. Dimana Hunnie eomma?" Luhan memohon agar Sungmin memberitahukan dimana keberadaan Sehun.

"Baiklah. Kajja ikut eomma. Eomma akan memberitahukan dimana Sehun sekarang padamu."

"Tapi eomma mau kau mengontrol dirimu ya." Lanjutnya.

"Waeyo eomma? Apa ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi pada Sehun?"

"Kajja ikut eomma, Lu."

Luhan pun mulai mengikuti kemana Sungmin pergi. Di dalam perjalanan, Sungmin lebih banyak diam begitupula dengan Luhan. Akhirnya mobil yang mereka tumpangi tiba di rumah sakit. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya masih belum mengerti. Kini mereka sudah berjalan di dalam sebuah koridor rumah sakit tepatnya koridor tempat dimana ruangan Luhan berada.

"Eomma? Kita mau ke ruanganku itu lagi?" Tanya Luhan masih belum mengerti. Sungmin hanya terdiam.

"Eomma? Ruangan ini? Apa..." Luhan memandangi ruangan bernomor 366 dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Masuklah..." Sungmin mempersilakan Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Luhan melihat keadaan ruangan itu persis seperti mimpinya tadi. Ia berjalan pelan dan mendekati tempat tidur yang ditempati seseorang. Dada Luhan berdetak lebih cepat saat jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"S-Sehunnie?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Airmata mulai menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Apa yang terjadi eomma? Kenapa Sehun ada disini?" Luhan bertanya kepada Sungmin yang juga sudah berlinang air mata.

"Kecelakaan itu... Karena kecelakaan itu, Sehun mengalami gagar otak. Dokter sudah berupaya mengoperasinya namun pada akhirnya Sehun koma seperti ini." Jelas Sungmin sambil terisak.

"Eomma kenapa tidak menceritakannya pada Lulu?" Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia menyesal karena tidak mengetahui hal ini dari awal.

"Mianhae. Eomma hanya tidak ingin kau jadi kepikiran hal ini Lu. Mianhae..."

"Dan semuanya membantu menutupi semua ini dariku? Hunnie mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae... Aku baru mengetahuinya..." Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat.

"Maafkan eomma, Lu."

"Ne, eomma. Hunnie bogoshipoyo~ Ini aku Hannie... Oh Hanniemu..." ucap Luhan sambil terus menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Cepatlah sadar Hunnie. Aku dan aegi sangat merindukanmu. Appa dan eomma semua pasti juga sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Lanjutnya. Namun Sehun masih tetap saja diam. Hanya detak jantungnya saja yang bisa terdengar pada alat yang terpasang.

SKIP

Setiap hari Luhan selalu setia datang dan menunggui Sehun di rumah sakit. Sudah sebulan lamanya Sehun koma. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun selalu membujuk Luhan agar tidak perlu sering-sering ke rumah sakit karena kehamilannya juga sudah membesar. Namun Luhan selalu saja ingin pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Hunnie... Aku dan aegi datang lagi. Dan ini aegi kita. Bari saja aku memeriksanya ke dokter dan dokter bilang aegi kita benar-benar sehat. Kau pasti senang kan mendapat kabar ini? Hunnie cepatlah sadar. Aku sudah sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu."

"Oh iya aku membawakan buku cerita yang sering kau bacakan untukku. Kali ini biarkan aku yang membacakannya untukmu ya. Aku akan membacakan cerita tentang Pinnochio."

"Pada suatu hari seorang kakek tua sedang membuat boneka kayu. Kakek itu hidup sebatang kara dan tidak memiliki anak. Hanya ada boneka kayu berwujud anak laki-laki yang menemaninya. Dan ia menamai boneka itu Pinnochio. Suatu hari seorang peri..." Luhan mulai menceritakan cerita Pinnochio nya.

# FLASH BACK ON#

Hari itu Sehun baru saja pulang dari kantor dan kampusnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 KST. Saat sesampainya di rumah, ia masih melihat Luhan yang sedang menunggu dirinya di meja makan. Sehun berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati Luhan dari arah belakang.

GREP

"Hannie..." ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Ya kau mengagetkanku. Bagaimana pekerjaan dan kuliahmu?" Tanya Luhan kepada suaminya.

"Semua baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah malam, Hannie..." Sehun mencubit pelan hidung Luhan dan duduk di samping Luhan sambil bertopang dagu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Dan makanya aku menunggumu." Ucap Luhan sambil mencubit hidung Sehun juga.

"Sudah kau makanlah dulu. Aegi menyuruhmu untuk makan." Luhan memberikan sebuah piring serta sendok dan garpu kepada Sehun.

"Gomawo Hannie... Gomawo aegi..." Sehun secara bergantian mencium kening dan perut Luhan yang sudah membesar.

SKIP

Sehun dan Luhan sudah berada di kamar mereka. Luhan membaringkan diri di tempat tidur sementara Sehun sedang membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Luhan belum merasakan kantuk malam itu. Ia kembali terjaga saat mencoba untuk tertidur.

CKLEK

"Hannie kau masih belum tidur?" Tanya Sehun saat keluat dari kamar mandi. Rambutnya terlihat basah.

"Omo keringkan rambutmu itu Hunnie..." Luhan membantu mengeringkan rambut Sehun dengan handuk.

"Gomawo chagi~ Kenapa kau belum tidur, hmm?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan yang masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Aku sedang tidak bisa tidur. Alu sudah mencoba untuk tidur tadi namun tetap saja tidak bisa." Jawab Luhan enteng.

"Ckckck sudah malam. Kajja kita tidur. Aku akan bacakan kau cerita." Ajak Sehun.

"Cerita? Jinjja?" Luhan tampak sangat antusias. Luhan memang sangat menyukai cerita-cerita dongeng.

"Ne. Ini aku baru membeli ini. Cerita tentang Pinnochio. Kau tahu kan siapa itu Pinnochio?" Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna hijau dari dalam tasnya.

"Aku tahu. Boneka yang ketika berbohong hidungnya akan memanjang kan?"

"Ne kau benar. Nah sekarang berbaringlah dan aku akan menceritakannya."

Sehun memposisikan dirinya di samping Luhan yang sudah berbaring. Ia mulai menceritakan cerita itu hingga selesai. Namun lagi-lagi Luhan masih belum juga tertidur. Sehun merasa sangat bingung.

"Hannie kenapa masih belum tidur juga?" Tanya Sehun kepada istrinya.

"Molla. Aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa sedikit takut." Jawab Luhan.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau takut? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Sehun memeluk istrinya itu.

"Aku merasa takut jika aku memejamkan mata sekarang, kau akan pergi. Aku takut Hunnie..." Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat seolah enggan membiarkan namja itu pergi.

"Mwo? Aku tidak akan kemana-mana kok. Aku disini. Disampingmu dan akan selalu berada disisimu dimanapun kamu berada. Dan aku kan juga ada disini." Sehun menunjuk dada Luhan tepat di hatinya.

"Aku kan juga ada dihatimu. Aku tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanmu." Luhan memandang wajah Sehun dalam-dalam.

"Jinjja? Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku kan?"

"Ne, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku janji." Sehun tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

"Oh iya besok kan hari libur, kajja kita pergi." Ajak Sehun.

"Kemana?"

"Piknik. Sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama-sama kan?" Luhan masih tampak ragu.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya. Dan kau serta aegi ini hanya perlu bersiap-siap diri saja."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. Apa kau mau?"

"Tentu saja aku mau." Ucap Luhan bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau tidurlah. Besok kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi."

Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya dalam dekapan Sehun. Ia sangat menyukai kehangatan di setiap pelukan Sehun. Senyuman tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Sehun juga mulai memejamkan mata dan masuk ke alam mimpinya.

SKIP

Matahari mulai bersinar. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 KST. Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya Luhan yang masih terlelap di pelukannya sepanjang malam itu. Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dan mencoba melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan perlahan-lahan.

"Selamat pagi Hannie... Tidurlah yang nyenyak." Sehun turun dari tempat tidurnya.

TAP TAP TAP

Sehun turun ke lantai bawah. Ia bermaksud ingin menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pikniknya hari ini. Sehun mengambil beberapa potong roti dari dalam lemari dapur. Ia mengoleskan roti itu dengan selai cokelat dan strawberry lalu memanggangnya di panggangan roti. Sehun menyiapkan juga air hangat untuk menyeduh teh maupun kopi. Walau Sehun tidak bisa memasak, namun masa membuat sarapan sederhana seperti ini saja ia tidak bisa? Tidak lupa Sehun juga menyiapkan susu ibu hamil untuk Luhan. Ya Luhan sekarang sudah menyukai susu itu. Setelahnya ia mencoba memotong beberapa buah apel dan pear dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak bekal. Semua persiapan untuk pikniknya sudah selesai ia siapkan.

"Hunnie... Hunnie..." Sehun mendengar Luhan yang panik. Dengan segera ia naik dan masuk ke kamarnya.

CKLEK

"Waeyo Hannie? Kau bermimpi buruk?" Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan yang bergetar.

"Aku takut. Aku kira kau menghilang. Aku bermimpi jika kau..." Luhan mulai terisak.

"Uljima.. Aku ada disini kok. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana dan meninggalkanmu." Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne. Aku berjanji. Sudah kau bersiap-siaplah. Kita akan piknik."

"Ne."

30 menit kemudian Sehun sudah terlihat rapi. Ia mengenakan kaus berwarna biru dan sebuah celana hitam selutut. Tak lupa ia juga mengenakan sebuah topi bertuliskan BOY berwarna hitam. Ia menunggu Luhan yang masih bersiap-siap di ruang tamu.

"Hannie apa kau sudah siap? Wow neomu yeppeo chagi~" puji Sehun saat melihat penampilan istrinya kali ini.

Luhan tampak terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan dress bercorak bunga-bunga yang dipadukan dengan cardigan berwarna pink. Rambutnya yang panjang di kepang menjadi dua. Wajah Luhan juga terlihat lebih manis karena adanya sedikit polesan make up.

"Gomawo, Hunnie..." Luhan terlihat malu-malu. Wajahnya seketika langsung blushing.

"Nah kajja kita pergi sekarang."

Sehun menggenggam tangan istrinya keluar dari rumah. Dengan gentlenya Sehun membukakan satu pintu mobilnya dan mempersilakan Luhan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu barulah ia masuk ke dalam mobil. Sehun membantu Luhan mengenakan seatbeltnya.

"Hunnie kau membawa apa saja?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja bekal untuk piknik kita. Tenang saja aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengenakan seatbeltnya sendiri.

"Nah kajja kita berangkat!" Sehun mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Brumm

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang di jalan raya. Karena hari masih pagi, jalanan kota Seoul belum begitu ramai. Apalagi hari ini hari libur. Mungkin banyak diantara mereka lebih memilih beristirahat di dalam rumah daripada harus pergi jalan-jalan.

"Hannie kau tampak cantik sekali." Puji Sehun di sela-sela mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Sudahlah menyetir saja yanh benar." Wajah Luhan tampak blushing.

"Aegi eommamu cantik kan?" Sehun mengelus-elus perut Luhan.

"Ya menyetir yang benar!"

"Hahahaha ne, ne... Kau tampak semakin cantik jika marah, Lu." Puji Sehun.

"Yaaa Hunnie awassss..." teriak Luhan.

BRAKK

Sebuah mobil dari arah berlawanan menabrak mobil mereka. Sehun yang panik langsung membanting stir ke kiri dan menabrak sebuah papan reklame cukup besar. Mobil mereka remuk dan sedikit terpental. Kepala Luhan membentur dashbor mobil membuat kepalanya berdarah.

"Ahh sakit..." Luhan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Hannie kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sehun sambil menahan rasa sakitnya. Kepalanya sudah penuh dengan darah.

"Hunnie... Akhh..." Luhan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Hannie bertahanlah." Sehun melepaskan seatbeltnya dan memeluk tubuh Luhan. Wajahnya tampak menahan rasa sakit yang dilandanya.

"Hunnie jangan tinggalkan aku ya..."

"Aku selalu bersamamu, Lu. Saranghae" dan akhirnya Luhan tidak sadarkan diri, begitupula dengan Sehun.

# FLASH BACK OFF#

Luhan menghapus airmatanya saat ia mengingat saat-saat terakhir ia bisa mendengar bahkan memeluk tubuh Sehun. Sudah sebulan lamanya Sehun koma. Dan sebulan ini Luhan selalu berdoa dan berharap agar Sehun segera sadar.

"Lu... Pulanglah. Ini sudah malam. Beristirahatlah di rumah. Biar eomma yang menjaga Sehun disini." Ucap Sungmin kepada Luhan.

"Tapi Lulu masih ingin disini eomma. Lulu masih ingin disamping Sehun."

"Besok kau bisa kemari lagi. Sekarang kau pulanglah dulu. Istirahatlah. Kasihan aegimu, Lu." Bujuk Sungmin.

"Haaa baiklah. Hunnie aku dan aegi pulang dulu ya. Besok aku akan datang lagi. Bye... Cepatlah sadar." Luhan mengecup kening Sehun dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

SKIP

Sebulan, 2 bulan, 3 bulan, 4 bulan Sehun masih belum sadar dari koma nya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun nampak sangat putus asa. Dokter bilang keadaan Sehun juga masih belum ada perkembangan. Luhan masih dengan setia mengunjungi Sehun di rumah sakit meski usia kandungannya kini sudah sangat membesar bahkan sudah hampir menjelang kelahiran.

"Hunnie selamat ulang tahun..." ucap Luhan saat ia datang ke rumah sakit. Hari ini adalah tepat hari ulang tahun Sehun.

"Aegi sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu appanya. Hunnie cepatlah sadar ya. Aegi rindu appa..." ucap Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Oh iya dokter bilang beberapa hari lagi kemungkinan aegi kita lahir. Aku takut Hunnie. Sungguh aku takut menjalani proses kelahiran. Aku takut jika aku... Aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku terlalu berpikiran buruk ya? Memang. Mianhae Hunnie. Namun aku berjanji aku pasti akan kuat. Aku bukan Luhan yang lemah. Doakan aku ya Hunnie agar proses persalinan nanti berjalan dengan lancar."

"Hunnie aku menyiapkan kue untukmu. Aku membuatnya sendiri tadi. Strawberry cheesecake. Apa kau menyukainya? Andai kau sudah sadar, aku mau kau mencicipi kue buatanku ini." Air mata Luhan jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Hahaha aku terlalu bodoh ya? Hahaha Hunnie kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak menangis kok. Aku kuat. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tahu walau ragamu tidak selalu bisa bersamaku, tapi aku tahu hatimu selalu bersamaku dimana pun aku berada." Luhan menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak ingin menangis di depan Sehun.

Tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun mengeluarkan air matanya meski Sehun belum sadar dari koma. Setelah menghapus airmatanya, Luhan kemudian mengeluarkan cake dari dalam kotak. Ia memasangkan beberapa lilin di atas cake itu dan menyalakannya.

"Hunnie selamat ulang tahun... Make a wish dan tiup lilinnya." Luhan mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Fuhhh~ Selamat ulang tahun Hunnie..." Luhan meniup lilin di atas cake itu.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Hangeng dan Heechul yang berada di dekat pintu begitu terharu melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Luhan. Kyuhyun dan Hangeng memeluk istri mereka yang sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Mereka berharap sebuah keajaiban akan terjadi nantinya.

2 hari kemudian, Luhan merasakan sakit di perutnya. Heechul dan Sungmin yang kebetulan sedang berada bersama Luhan segera membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit. Air ketuban mulai keluar membuat Heechul dan Sungmin semakin panik. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Luham segera di bawa ke ruang operasi untuk melahirkan.

"Dok bolehkan kami masuk ke dalam?" Tanya Sungmin dan Heechul kepada seorang dokter.

"Baiklah." Sungmin dan Heechul pun ikut masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. Di dalam ruangan itu Luhan sedang menahan rasa sakit yang menghampirinya. Sungmin dan Heechul berupaya membuat Luhan kuat.

"Lu kau pasti bisa Lu. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam." Sungmin mulai mengarahkan Luhan. Heechul sang eomma terus menggenggam tangan anaknya.

"Eomma sakittttt" wajah Luhan sudah di penuhi oleh peluh.

"Kau pasti kuat Lu. Kau bisa."

"Hunnie aku takut..." Luhan meneteskan air matanya. Ia sangat membutuhkan Sehun sekarang.

"Lu Sehun ada disini. Ia pasti ingin kau kuat. Ayo Lu berusahalah."

"Hunnie... Sehunnie..." Luhan terus menerus meneriak-neriakan nama Sehun.

Dan akhirnya bayi yang dikandungnya pun lahir. Ruangan operasi itu dipenuhi oleh suara tangisan bayi. Heechul dan Sungmin tersenyum gembira, begitu pula dengan Luhan.

-Hunnie... Dengar. Itu tangisan pertama aegi kita. Kau dengar kan Hunnie?- batin Luhan.

CKLEK

Pintu operasi terbuka. Sungmin dan Heechul keluar dari dalam ruangan operasi itu. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Kyuhyun dan Hangeng yang berada di luar ruangan itu juga merasa bahagia. Cucu yang mereka tunggu-tunggu sudah lahir.

"Bagaimana? Mereka semua sehat kan?"

"Ne. Mereka semua sehat. Bayinya sangat tampan seperti appanya." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum miris.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting mereka berdua selamat. Lalu dimana mereka?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Mereka masih harus di bersihkan. Lulu memang sangat kuat dan tegar."

CKLEK

Beberapa perawat keluar dari dalam ruangan itu. Luhan masih terbaring lemah saat keluar dari ruangan operasi itu. Ia memeluk bayinya dengan sayang.

"Eomma appa... Ini anak kami." Luhan menyerahkan bayi mungilnya kepada appa dan eommanya.

"Tampan sekali..." puji Kyuhyun sambil menggendong cucunya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Biarkan aku menggendongnya juga... Huaa anak yang sangat tampan." Puji Hangeng sambil menggendong bayi itu.

"Appa... Eomma... Sehun juga harus tahu. Aku ing-"

"Kau beristirahatlah dulu. Jangan banyak bergerak. Sus tolong antarkan Luhan ke ruang rawatnya." Ucap Heechul kepada kedua perawat.

CKLEK

Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruangan Sehun. Ia bermaksud ingin memberitahukan kabar kelahiran cucunya pada anaknya itu.

"Sehun... Luhan sudah melahirkan tadi. Anak kalian sungguh sangat tampan. Mirip sepertimu." Ucap Sungmin.

"Mungkin kau sudah mengetahuinya. Eomma harap kau bisa segera sadar dan bisa berkumpul kembali bersama kami." Sungmin menggenggam tangan anaknya.

"Sehun? Sehunnie? Dokter... Dokter..." Sungmin merasakan adanya pergerakan di jari-jari Sehun.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berteriak-teriak seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan Sehun.

"Yeobo cepat panggilkan dokter. Sepertinya Sehun sudah sadar." Ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Kemudian ia mencari-cari dokter.

"Ini keajaiban. Tuan Sehun sudah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Mungkin dalam beberapa jam kemudian ia akan benar-benar sadar total. Ini keajaiban."

"Lalu keadaannya tetap baik-baik saja kan dok?"

"Ya. Seperti yang saya katakan waktu itu. Keadaan tuan Sehun baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Setelah ia sadar, biarkan ia beristirahat. Dan jangan terlalu banyak diajak berbicara dulu."

"Baik dok, terima kasih." Dokter itupun keluar dari ruangan Sehun.

"Yeobo akhirnya Sehun bisa segera sadar juga. Tuhan benar-benar menjawab doa kita semua." Sungmin meneteskan air mata bahagianya.

"Ne. Kita juga harus memberitahukan Luhan. Ia pasti sangat menanti kabar bahagia ini."

SKIP

Sudah 3 hari Luhan menjalani masa pemulihan setelah melahirkan di rumah sakit. Hari ini ia sudah boleh di ijinkan pulang oleh dokter. Beberapa hari ini Sehub juga sudah sadar dari koma nya selama 4 bulan. Saat tersadar, Sehun nampak sangat bingung. Dan satu nama yang diucapkannya saat ia terbangun adalah Luhan. Ia begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Luhan.

CKLEK

"Hunnie selamat pagi..." Luhan datang bersama bayi mereka. Sehun yang sedang duduk bersandar memancarkan senyum melihat kehadiran orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Hannie? Ini apakah ini..." Sehun nampak bahagia saat melihat sesosok bayi mungil yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Ne. Dia anak kita, Hunnie. Dia sangat tampan, sama sepertimu." Puji Luhan.

"Anakku... Annyeong ini appa. Appa sangat merindukanmu. Saranghae aegi..." Sehun mengecup kening anaknya itu.

"Apa kau sudah memberikan nama untuk anak kita?" Tanya Sehun kepada Luhan. Namun Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum?"

"Aku mau kau yang memberikan namanya."

"Hmm kalau begitu aku akan memberikan nama SeHan." Ucap Sehun penuh kebanggaan.

"SeHan?"

"Ne. OH SeHan. Se dari Sehun dan Han dari Luhan. Jadi Oh SeHan itulah namanya."

"Ne. Aegi namamu sekarang adalah SeHan. Hello SeHan..." Luhan mengecup kening Sehan penuh kasih sayang.

3 tahun kemudian...

"Sehan! Sehan dimana kamu, nak?" Luhan memanggil nama anaknya itu.

"Stt jangan berisik. Biarkan eomma mencari kita hehehe..." Sehun dan anaknya Sehan, bersembunyi di balik lemari.

"Hunnie? Sehan? Kalian dimana?" Luhan terus meneriak-neriakkan nama kedua orang itu.

"Baaaa... Selamat pagi eomma..." Sehun dan Sehan keluar dari persembunyian mereka.

"Ya apa yang kau lakukan Hunnie? Sehan kajja kita mandi. Sebentar lagi kau kan akan sekolah." Luhan menggendong anaknya Sehan dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku juga mau dong dimandikan hahaha..." canda Sehun dan segera mendapat deathglare dari Luhan.

"Aku hanya bercanda kok, Hannie... Sehan nanti appa akan antarkan kau ke sekolah. Hari ini hari pertamamu ke sekolah." Sehan tampak sangat gembira.

"Apa nanti kau tidak akan telat ke kantor?" Tanya Luhan sambil sibuk memandikan buah hatinya.

"Tidak apa. Aku kan manager disana. Tidak apalah jika sesekali datang terlambat." Canda Sehun.

"Ya jangan bersikap seenaknya Hunnie..." Luhan menjewer telinga kiri Sehun.

"Appoyo Hannie... Sakit..." Sehun mengelus-elus telinganya yang sudah memerah.

"Hunnie tolong ambilkan handuk Sehan, ne?"

"Dimana?"

"Di dalam lemari." Sehun kemudian mencari-cari handuk di dalam lemari itu.

"Nah ini dia handuknya. Sini biar appa yang pakaikanmu seragam. Biarkan eomma menyiapkan bekalmu." Sehun menghanduki tubuh Sehan yang masih basah dan kemudian menggendongnya.

"Anak appa pintar." Sehun membalurkan minyak kayu putih ke perut dan punggung Sehan.

"Appa... Cehan mau adik." Ucap Sehan polos membuat Sehun membelalakan matanya.

"Sehan mau punya adik?"

"Iya. Insoo hyung caja cudah punya adik." Lanjut Sehan. Sehun jadi mengingat jika memang benar Kai akan memiliki anak kedua dari D.O yang kinj sedang mengandung 3 bulan.

"Hahaha nanti saja ya. Sekarang Sehan appa pakaikan seragamnya dulu." Sehun kembali mengenakan seragam untuk Sehan.

CKLEK

"Wah Sehan sudah siap. Ini tas sekolahmu. Sini eomma pakaikan kau sepatu." Luhan memakaikan sepatu untuk Luhan.

"Nah sudah selesai. Anak eomma tampan sekali..." ucap Luhan sambil mengenakan Sehan tas sekolahnya.

"Sehan... Sehan dimana kamu?"

"Oeholmoni?" Sehan langsung berlari menuruni tangga dan menyusul Sungmin yang pagi itu datang kerumah Sehun-Luhan.

BLAM

Sehun mengambil sebuah handuk dari dalam lemari. Diam-diam dia berjalan mendekati Luhan dan menutupi kepala Luhan dengan handuk.

"Ya apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan berbalik dan mendapati Sehun yang tersenyum.

"Hannie~ Kajja kita mandi bersama." Bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan.

"Mwo? Ya Hunnie!" Luhan memukul lengan Sehun dengan handuk.

"Sehan menginginkan adik, kau tahu? Kajja kita buat adik untuk Sehan." Sehun langsung menggendong tubuh Luhan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"YA HUNNIEEEEE"

"Eomma?" Sehan tampak terkejut mendengar teriakan eommanya dari lantai atas.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Eomma dan appa pasti sedang membuat adik untuk Sehan." Sungmin menuntun tangan Sehan.

"Adik?" Wajah Sehan tampak berbinar-binar.

"Sekarang eoholmoni saja ya yang mengantarmu ke sekolah."

Sehan pun mengangguk. Wajahnya nampak sangat bahagia mengingat ia sangat ingin punya adik. Sungmin tertawa melihat wajah lugu cucunya itu.

-Cebental lagi aku akan punya adik balu. Aku punya adik balu.- batin Sehan.

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

Luhan terlihat sangat lemas dan kurang sehat. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Sehan sangat khawatir dengan eommanya.

"Eomma kenapa? Eomma cakit?" Tanya Sehan dengan polosnya.

"Aniya... Eomma baik-baik saja. Eomma tidak sakit kok." Luhan mengelus kepala anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ya jagoan appa. Waeyo? Kenapa wajahmu cemberut seperti ini, hmm?" Sehun yang baru saja bangun tidur langsung memeluk tubuh anaknya.

"Appa... Eomma cakit."

"Ya anak appa, eomma tidak sakit kok." Sergah Sehun.

"Sekarang di dalam perut eommamu, disana ada adik." Lanjut Sehun.

"Adik? Adik balu Cehan?" Wajah Sehan langsung terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Ne. Ucapkan selamat pagi untuk adikmu." Sehun menurunkan Sehan dari gendongannya.

"Celamat pagi adik Cehan..." Sehan mencium perut Luhan membuat Luham tersenyum bahagia.

"Lihat dia sangat bahagia kan. Selamat pagi chagi~" Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas, morning kiss.

-Ne. Aku rasa kebahagian keluarga kecil ini semakin lengkap saja dengan kehadiran seorang bayi lagi di dalam kandunganku ini. Terima kasih Tuhan atas semua kebahagiaan yang telah kau berikan kepada kami semua. Kesabaran memang selalu membuahkan kebahagiaan. Mulai sekarang dan selamanya berikan keluarga ini kebahagiaan selalu. Amin.- batin Luhan.

# END#  
Yipyip sequel kali ini selesai... Prok Prok Prok author buat sequel ini karena ada yang memintanya sih. Dan bagaimana tanggapan kalian untuk sequel kali ini? Kurang bagus ya? Maafkan author kalau begitu :( author juga manusia biasa jadi wajar saja melakukan kesalahan. Dan sequel kali ini berakhir happy ending kan? Ya pastinya. Karena author ini termasuk HunHan shipper akut, jadi author akan selalu buat Happy Ending semuanya hehehe Cerita nya makin gajekah? Mianhae kalau begitu. Karena ide yang author dapat hanya ini :( Masih penasarankah dengan kehidupan HunHan selanjutnya? Author juga tapi sepertinya cukup author mengorek-ngoreknya hehe biarkan kehidupan selanjutnya mereka saja yang menjalani. Thanks untuk semua dukungan yang kalian berikan untuk author... Thanks untuk semua pujian dan komentar yang kalian berikan untuk FF author. Author gak pernah menyangka mendapat respon yang baik dari kalian... Untuk semuanya Author ucapkan banyak TERIMA KASIH THANK YOU GOMAWO See you at my next FF ^^/ *bow* *peluksatu-satu*

My Twitter:

Helloannyeongg (Mention for folback^^ Gomawo^^)


End file.
